


Once Upon A Time

by WaffleBaffle



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Gay, Happy Ending, for my sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBaffle/pseuds/WaffleBaffle
Summary: There once lived a Princess, intelligent and sweet, who fell for a vampire, dark and broody. Their names: Bonnibel and Marceline.





	Once Upon A Time

There once lived a Princess, intelligent and sweet, who fell for a vampire, dark and broody. Their names: Bonnibel and Marceline. 

 

They went on many dates, they held hands and cuddled, they sang together, performed scientific experiments, they ruled the lands and most importantly they loved one another.

One cold and rainy day, whilst curled up on the sofa watching Ru Paul's Drag Race, Marceline asked Bonnibel a very important question.

"Bonnie, will you marry me?" 

Bonnibel gasped, clearly in shock.

She looked Marceline in the eyes and thought of all the great times they'd had together.

"Oh, Marceline..." she sighed, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, I've fallen for another".

Marceline looked at her in confusing,  _this couldn't be true,_ "Who?" she asked.

"Finn".

THE END


End file.
